The Hooks Killer
The Hooks Killer is a powerful and mysterious serial killer of Universe A. He is an antagonist figure in The Reality Branch storyline, the main protagonist of ''Handprints Of The Dead'', and a minor antagonist in the Arknthology. History Backstory (Handprints) Nobody knows the full story of The Hooks Killer, save for Hooks himself. While historians believe Hooks to be a copycat of an ancient, murderous English monarch named King Orok, there were many who are convinced he is a possessive entity or a timeless creature. This is backed up throughout time, and even acknowledged by the millennial form of The Hooks Killer, Adam Spirit. (Among other things, Hooks claimed to have had a hand in the murderous activities of the original King Orok; he also claimed to be the notorious wild west criminal Barnabelt Kinnard, a member of the legendary outlaw gang The Fearful Four.) What is known for certain is that Hooks has been proven responsible for countless murders, spanning close to 40 years and victims ranging from infants to the elderly. Hooks made his role very prominent throughout the 1970's, up until his disappearance in 2014 and reappearance as Adrian Tamil in 2015. Many of the conspiracy theorists looking into The Hooks Killer calls this the Incarnation Cycle. Detectives on the various cases determined Hooks to be a master of disguise. Many of his crimes were gruesome, and so horrifying in nature that they were kept away from the public eye (though a few were shown in the Case Logs). As a follow up to the 2014 disappearance, it was noted that the Cult of Coolificus Coolage somewhat worshiped this creature as one of the Dekn Lords. The Hooks Documentary (Handprints) In the days before May 15, 2015, Hooks began assisting a college student named Luke Anton with his Psychology class project. Luke was filming a documentary about The Hooks Killer, in the cabin where many of Hooks's infamous murders took place. On May 15th itself, Hooks lost patience with the boy (who had been disrespectful to him the entire time) and attacked him. It was then revealed that Hooks possessed some kind of otherworldly power and knowledge, performing a magic ritual which raised The Carver into Luke's body. It was strongly hinted that Hooks possessed some part of The Carver in himself, and was able to transfer it seamlessly. How he did this, however, was unknown. Arknthology Michael's Camera In Season 1 of Michael's Camera, ''Michael Knight agreed to meet with a man called Marty Taylor, a supposed fellow patient of Dr. Ellis. Marty claimed that he could provide Michael with information about the supernatural events going on around his house. He visited Michael at home and spoke to him from behind a door, talking in a raspy voice about the Arkn, Dekn, and the Sethe ("Marty"). Among other things, Marty claimed that he had had a chance to "take in" a Dekn in exchange for being rescued from a timeline where things had gone "askew". Michael was left confused and frightened by Marty and their conversation, to such a degree that he contemplated moving to a new house afterwards. He was later horrified to discover that "Marty" was, in fact, the notorious criminal known as The Hooks Killer. As the May 15, 2015 Catastrophe began ("Prelude to the Catastrophe of May 15''"), Michael was stunned to find that the public were suddenly aware of the Arkn and Dekn; the top news broadcast was "Do the Arkn walk among us?", and Newsdaily reported that the President might be involved with the Dekn. More troubling, half of the town's population seemed to have been been completely wiped out of everyone's memories in the span of 45 minutes. In the midst of the Catastrophe, Michael tore into a timeline and encountered The Carver, who was wearing the vessel of Luke Anton ("Aftermath to the Prelude to the catastrophe of May 15"). As they spoke, realities started flashing red and dying around them. Carver revealed that this was the work of Hooks, whom he referred to as "Adam Spirit" (calling him a "monster", "the serial killer", and his "little pet". Michael guessed that Hooks had told the public about the Arkn and Dekn. He exclaimed that it didn't make any sense, and that he suspected there was something that The Carver wasn't telling him; however, The Carver refused to elaborate. Michael later encountered yet another version (or incarnation) of Hooks, after being forced into a .relapse and shoved into a new timeline by Ellpagg ("(3) This is the best it's going to get"). Hooks promptly attacked Michael, tauntingly informing him as he died that he would soon have a new Guardian. Michael then awakened in the Infernous where he was reunited with The Carver, who became his new Guardian (and was later revealed to be his father). This further established Hooks's personal connection to The Carver. ''Solar's Crimson'' Azrael Winter later teleported into Luke Anton's apartment, where he encountered Lazarus Delphar (who was apparently squatting there). Azrael found that Delphar had taken Luke's old notebook and started doing his own research on Hooks, whom he described as "an interesting being". OOG Appearances Hooks appeared in second tournament of the Fan-made Seven Trials of Habit as Adam Antium Spirit. His goals were to help HABIT keep the rabbits in check by viciously murdering a defector, and others during calls. One of his most notable appearances in the calls involved an argument with Doctor Corenthal over the usefulness and stupidity of the rabbits, which soon turned personal when the Doctor briefly revealed the two were previously toe to toe at one point in the incarnation cycle. In addition, Hooks became inHABITED only once, and the amount of evil and pure power surging in his body was too much, causing his eyes to bleed and HABIT to promptly leave his vessel saying, "THIS BODY IS FUCKING DISGUSTING, AND CRAMPED AS ALL FUCK." Notes and Trivia * Both the non-canon Handprints and the Arknthology versions of The Hooks Killer answer to the name "Adam Spirit". * The Dekn that "Marty" claims to have "taken in" is hinted to be The Carver. If Carver's comments are anything to go by, however, their relationship is rather one-sided, with The Carver mostly using Hooks for his own ends. * According to DeathlyLogic, all incarnations of Hooks have a soft spot for the mentally ill (though he hasn't elaborated the extent to which this is true). * In Handprints, Hooks (confirmed in that continuity to be Barnabelt Kinnard) travels throughout the timelines of .Reality by .hopping, essentially exploiting The Debigrath Effect. It isn't revealed whether Hooks has the same skill in his Arknthology appearances, as he never demonstrates it camera. (However, it is very likely that Carver taught him this skill to enable him to escape from his original timeline.) * According to DL, Hooks acquired his serial killer skills and knowledge from The Carver. Originally, this was due to having a part of The Carver existing within him; since Handprints was decanonized, it is uncertain whether this is still true (or whether it's simply the result of The Carver teaching Hooks the skills and knowledge he needed). * While Handprints is non-canon to the Arknthology, events similar to those of "The Hooks Killer Documentary" are hinted at. The Carver wears the form of Luke Anton, and it's suggested that Hooks did "something more" than merely telling the public about the Arkn and Dekn (which may refer to helping The Carver find a body to possess so he could enter .Reality). Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-18 at 3.14.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-18 at 3.17.05 PM.png hooks1.jpg hooks2.jpg 11716098 1479163489043336 642776103 n.jpg Hooks.gif Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Criminals Category:Vessels Category:Patients Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Universe A Category:Universe F Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:The Reality Branch Category:The Mayhem Compendium Category:Characters (Universe A)